Physically Older
by Anlanther
Summary: Two years later in the peaceful world of Xanadu, an unknown creature has appeared unexpectedly. About it, all we know is that it may be connected to all the Crimson Gods suddenly acquiring greater and stronger powers. So great that even some of their Flame Hazes' bodies had to physically grow to contain and control their newly found powers.
1. Prologue

**Shakugan No Shana**

* * *

Physically Older

Prologue

* * *

It was dead quiet and was almost completely dark in this small village located in Kawari City, Japan, Xanadu. Even all the Crimson Denizens that lived in and near the area were quiet.

The city, itself, actually looked almost the same as the Misaki City that only existed in the other world. The only differences were the locations and names of the buildings and the people that live there.

With the rule of no eating humans and always having little Power of Existence randomly floating in the air for the Denizens to take, everything has gotten a lot easier for Flame Hazes. However, there are still a few cases where some Denizens defy that rule claiming that the Power of Existence in the air is not enough for them. That it takes too much time to take in enough, make them completely satisfied and that taking them from humans is much more easier and efficient. So, as a result of all of this: there are still quite a few Flame Hazes around, but the number of them now cannot ever be compared to the amount they had in the past.

Apparently, The Second Great War-which ended two years ago-played a very big part in eliminating most of those numbers. It was even after the making of Xanadu that a lot more Flame Haze broke their contract with their Crimson Lords, thinking that there was now no point in fighting them with the rule now there.

But going back to the previous subject, it was almost completely dark. It was only one window that was illuminating very strong multicoloured light and breaking the perfect picture of complete darkness.

The window belonged to quite big and isolated wooden house. It was much closer the little river that ran across the whole city and had a much bigger front and back garden compared to all the other houses in that village.

Not much was known about the people who inhabited the house but everyone who lived in the village knew that the building belonged to someone with the last name 'Sakai'.

The bright lights were coming from one of the bedrooms of the house and by the looks of it; it was the master bedroom.

The lights were coming out from all over their bed. One was bright crimson, while the other a mixture of azure, silver and black.

The owner-or owners-of the crimson light was none other than 'Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter', Shana, and her pendant that contained a bit of the existence of her contractor, Alastor.

Alastor stayed quiet as the light around him pulsed and was transferred to his Flame Haze, who was sleeping on the pillow on top of him.

The other three lights, though, had a different source. It was all coming from the figure beside Shana. It was none other than the former contractor of 'The Snake of the Festival' and leader of Bal Masqué, Yuji Sakai.

Ever since the Second Great War, Yuji had gotten much stronger and had a change in appearance. This was mostly because of The Snake of the Festival merging with him. Even after they separated, the Crimson God of Creation let Yuji keep the armor/treasure tool, Triumph of the Night, as a gift for helping him and unknowingly left some of his power within him.

If you knew all about the Crimson World and what happened in the previous world, you can easily see that the left over power of 'The Snake of the Festival' and the treasure inside him were reacting with each other, gaining more power and was evolving. All this you can get by just glimpsing at him.

Yuji and Shana's light pulsed at the same time as they both shifted closer to one another.

Shana lifted her legs and relaxed them once they were one top of Yuji's as he, himself, reached out one of his arms and pulled her body closer.

Both their bodies and light around them then pulsed harder as they pulled each other closer. They pulsed again, but this time, after every pulse, their bodies grew.

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE**

This is my first Shakugan No Shana fiction so please be nice if I got something wrong here! Also, sorry for the very short chapter. I'll try my best in making my future chapters much longer. Another thing: Kawari City is just a place I made up. Kawari means substitute in Japanese.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Next Morning

**Shakugan No Shana**

* * *

**Physically Older**

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Shana raised her arms and stretched, removing the stiffness of her body as she sat up from her bed. With eyes still half closed she got out of bed, acting completely ignorant towards the figure she was sleeping next to.

Once up, she felt a bit more exposed than usual. The cold air felt as if it were hugging her more that it used to, but she was still not awake enough to care and wonder why. Looking around the still dimly lit room, she walked up towards the curtains beside the queen-sized bed she had just got up from. The curtains covered the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony of the house. Rubbing her eyes, she then slid the curtains open and looked up through the transparent glass only to find the bright orange sun still rising from the horizon. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tell her it was before 7.

Satisfied with the view and the time, Shana yawned and looked around for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.

As she went down the stairs, Shana found her top tightening their grippes onto her stomach and hips every time she took a step down. Even the space between her eyes and the floor had somehow increased.

_That's odd…_ Shana thought to herself, her eyes still half close. She always wore a slightly oversized white vest. It was also supposed to be quite stretchy so she would never feel uncomfortable when sleeping. There was also the fact that she was an immortal being; a Flame Haze, so the possibility of growing too big for it is 0.

Using the hand not holding onto the stair handlebars, Shana pulled onto her vest to stop it from touching her body. She didn't look away from the stairs, but when she touched the thin clothing, nothing felt different.

When Shana finally reached the bottom of the staircase, she looked down at her shoulders and found a pink strap with a ribbon on both of her shoulders. _'This is definitely the top I usually wear…'_

Shana sighed and slapped her checks to completely wake herself. After sighing once again, she continued to walk her way to the kitchen. However as soon as she looked up, she suddenly noticed her range of sight had changed and had remembered the change she noticed while going down the stairs.

Slowly she started to look down, half expecting to see the normal 120 centimeters high of space between her eyes and the ground. After all, being a Flame Haze stops one from growing and so she had already had the fact that her height was 141 centimeters fixed into her head.

With her head finally bending at a 90-degree angle forward, Shana blinked. Blithered and disbelieving, she rubbed her eyes and bent her head forward again.

What she saw was not only the carpet that Yuji and she spread on the floor when they moved in, but also had the white colour of her vest poking out like little hills at the bottom of her vision. The floor in front of them also seemed to be about 20 centimetres further away from her than before.

"Huhhhhh!" she cried out believing what she was seeing. _'That's impossible!' _were the two words that were echoing in her head loudly. Lifting both of her arms towards her chest she slowly cupped the two bumps with her palms. It seems that the things on her chest had attracted her attention more than the fact that the floor was further away from her. Almost immediately, a shiver went up her spine when they came in contact with each other.

They were surprisingly soft. Cannot helping herself, Shana started to gently pull them up and squish them. "Hmm…?" she groaned out, silently. She could feel every movement of her fingers and feel at the heat radiating out of her palm. It felt weird and really felt as if it were really part of her.

Shana's eyes grew wide and she fell backwards onto the floor. It was then she figured out what they were.

"This is impossible!" She exclaimed, squeezing them a tad bit to hard. "Ouch!"

She blushed hard. The words 'Oh my god' and 'Impossible' were being stuffed into her head, making her feel very dizzy. Her mind then went blank but soon, one single word written with bold letters covered her eyes. "B-b-b-boobs…?!" She stuttered and blushed deep red.

Thoughts like '_What the hell is happening?'_ _'Is this even possible?!' _and '_I must be sleeping! Yea! That must be it!' _were swirling all over her trail of thought and making her hyperventilating.

"Yes! This must just be a dream!" She shouted to no one in particular. She then calmed down her breathing and removed her hands from her chest. Shana shivered again when the cold air cuddled her chest after her hands were removed from it. The feeling of it becoming cold felt so real that the thought of what was happening right now was a dream almost left her.

'_No! This is definitely a dream!' _she reminded herself. She then lifted her arms up again to pinch her checks. It didn't work. She was still in the kitchen, pinching herself.

Not giving up, she slapped both of her cheeks so hard that they turned red. It still did not work. "Y-Y-Y-Yuji…" Shana whispered unconsciously, seeking some help from her boyfriend but face palmed herself right afterwards. _'How can I think of such a stupid idea!' _she mentally scolded herself. _'Yuji is a guy! How can he help with such a thing?!' _She thought, glancing at her chest. Her face then turned crimson red. The image of him seeing her like this popped into her head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She shouted.

A few minutes had past before she had calmed down. Feeling that there was no point in trying to deny the fact that her body had grown into one of an adult's, she stopped moving and calmed herself down.

After a few minutes of inhaling and exhaling, Shana had finally accepted the situation she was in. "Better get something more decent on." She decided before turning back towards the staircase. It was then she noticed some footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ehhh…!" Shana blinked and started to panic again. Her face started to pale _'I need something to cover myself!' _She thought and hurriedly looked around the room for something to cover herself. The vest she had one until now showed every part of her chest as if it were see through. Also, because of her now enlarged size, it had _only _covered her chest.

"Shana…" Yuji said, not looking fully awake. His eyes were still half closed and he had not noticed Shana's terrified look she gave him. "Did you do something to my clothes to make them smaller?" He yawned, "I am pretty sure that it was oversized yesterday…" He trailed and rubbed his eyes and looked straight at Shana.

Shana's heart started to race because of the shook she was feeling. "Don't open your eyes!" she shouted as she ran towards him to cover his eyes with her hands. She was too late.

Everything went silent. It was as if time had completely stopped.

Shana's head started to spin with pictures of the little things that have happened only in the morning. Already, her head was filled with the many pictures of her fully-grown chest and her change of height, but now having a shirtless Yuji in front of her made it worst.

Actually, to her, Yuji looked very hot. His body was well toned and like her, his body was of that of an adult. Because of this, his body had already gone through all the changes that a normal male would go through during puberty. His body's now fully developed muscles showed all the training he went through until now and his voice had also gotten a bit deeper.

It was only when Yuji's gaze moved up and down her down her body that she came back to her senses. His gaze was so intense that she felt so exposed. If that intenseness was converted into heat, Shana would have turned into ashes already despite being a Flame Haze that can control fire at will. It was as if he was trying to put aflame the only clothing she had on with his power of existence.

"AHHHHHH!" She finally shouted, blowing Yuji off of his feet and covering her chest with her thin arms.

_Thump. _Yuji's body crashed onto the wooden floor but because of his training, he quickly caught himself and got back up. "Oh my- Sorry! Sorry!" He said but was still not able to stop himself from staring at her body.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Shana shouted again and started to hit Yuuji towards the staircase. She was bright red. She didn't even care if he now had a clear view of her body. She was so close to transforming and _very_ close to chopping Yuuji into two with her Vairocana of the Offering Room.

Yuji must have seen the anger in her eyes since he finally said, "Okay, okay, okay!" before running up the stairs. When he finally reached the top of the staircase, Shana could hear him open the door to the bedroom. After she heard the door slam close, she dropped her arms slumped herself onto one of the steps of the staircase.

She took a deep breath and started to calm herself once again. _'How many times have I gone through a panic attack now?'_ she thought as she was calming did not do much to her blushing, but it was enough to help her think straight.

'_I've grown! He's grown! How is this possible? Aren't we not supposed to be able to age? Did the Midnight Lost Child have a hidden feature that Johann didn't tell us about?! But then how did I grow? Flame Hazes are not supposed to be able to grow anymore? Alastor said-' _Shana's trail of thought was suddenly stopped.

'_Alastor… Alastor…' _The name repeated in her head. Speechless, she looked up the staircase.

"A-A-Alastor!" She shouted before dashing up the stairs to retrieve the pendant that held a bit of the God of Retribution inside of it underneath her pillow.

* * *

**THANK YOU! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
